This invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly to a pixel arrangement structure being capable of graphic display with an oblique line.
Typically, the LCD includes a color filter substrate expressing colors according to the subtractive mixture of RGB, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate for controlling pixels and a liquid crystals (LCs) injected between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. There are typically a triangle arrangement, a stripe arrangement and a mosaic arrangement as a pixel arrangement method. The stripe type pixel arrangement method as shown in FIG.1 is mainly used for OA. Referring to FIG.1, the prior LCD having a stripe type pixel arrangement, includes a plurality of gate lines G11, G12, G13 . . . and a plurality of data lines D11, D12, D13, . . . The gate lines are elongated in the first direction which is a row direction and are spaced in a predetermined distance to isolate each other. The data lines are elongated in the second direction which is a column direction and are spaced in a predetermined distance to isolate each other.
The gate lines and the data lines are crosses each other to define pixel regions PS11-PS13. R, G, and B dots are respectively disposed in the pixel regions PS11-PS13, thereby constituting one pixel. In each of the pixel regions PS11-PS13, thin film transistors (TFTS) each of which its gate is connected to the corresponding gate line and its source or drain is connected to the corresponding data line, are respectively disposed at an intersections of the gate lines and the date lines. Accordingly, R, G and B dots RD, GD and BD are respectively disposed in the pixel regions PS11-PS13 and the TFTs T11-T13 for driving the R, G and B dots RD, GD and BD are respectively disposed in the pixel region. In pixel arrangement of FIG. 1, a red dot R, a green dot G and a blue dot B constituting one pixel are vertically arranged with a vertical stripe type. That is, each of R, G and B dots RD, GD and BD is straight arranged in the column direction which is a first direction along the data line. Which is a first direction. The LCD with a stripe type pixel arrangement is suitable for OA, not for A/V as compared with a triangle type pixel arrangement due to the poor color expression characteristics.
A triangle type pixel arrangement having the good color expression characteristics used in LCDs is shown in FIG. 2. The prior LCD having a triangle type pixel arrangement, includes a plurality of gate lines G21, G22, G23, . . . and a plurality of data lines D21, D22, D23, . . . The gate lines are elongated in the first direction which is a row direction and are spaced in a predetermined distance to isolate each other. The data lines are elongated with a zig-zag type in the second direction which is a column direction and are spaced in a predetermined distance to isolate each other. The gate lines and the data lines are crosses each other to define pixel regions PS21-PS23. R, G, and B dots are respectively disposed in the pixel regions PS11-PS13 with a triangle arrangement, thereby constituting one pixel. In each of the pixel regions PS21-PS23, thin film transistors (TFTs) each of which its gate is connected to the corresponding gate line and its source or drain is connected to the corresponding data line, are respectively disposed at an intersections of the gate lines and the date lines. Accordingly, R, G and B dots RD, GD and BD are respectively disposed in the pixel regions PS21-PS23 and the TFTs T21-T23 for driving the R, G and B dots RD, GD and BD are respectively disposed in the pixel region, in like manner as shown in FIG. 1. In pixel arrangement of FIG. 2, R, G and B dots constituting one pixel are arranged with a triangle arrangement.
The LCDs with a triangular arrangement of FIG. 1 has a excellent color expression characteristics as compared with the LCDs with a stripe arrangement of FIG. 2. However, because the data lines are arranged with a zig-zag form, the lengths of the data line become long and the resistances of the data lines become large, as compared with the data lines of the LCDs of FIG. 1. Furthermore, the open fail becomes increased in the data lines due to a zig-zag arrangement.